Maximum Ride Alternate Ending Angel
by Caroline Sunshine321
Summary: I didn't like the ending for Angel no blame to James Patterson. So I made my own alternate ending. Please no bad comments. This is my first 1 luck!  Fax or Mang


Maximum Ride Alternate Ending

Book 7 Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel

**Saving The World**

After we kicked Doomsday groups' butt I sighed with happiness. Once again I saved the world. This could be a regular thing I guess, but I want to relax and treat myself to some home made chocolate chip cookies. Except after this I have to find my mom, Ella, and Jeb. I sighed again back to role-play leader.

"Is everyone here!" I shouted.

"I counted me, Maya just swooping down with Dylan, Ratchet with Kate and Star, Holden with Iggy, Nudge,-."

Where was Angel, Gazzy, or Fang. I counted everybody again to see if I wasn't losing my head. Still only the nine of us. As I was about to call there names. Then Gazzy came from a little cloud of ash.

"Gazzy!" I exclaimed.

"Max I-," Gazzy's voice cracked and dry.

Everybody looked and came over. Gazzy was all grayish from top to bottom. Only his blue eyes I saw. Except his eyes were full of fear and terror.

"Where's Fang?" asked Maya.

_I was about to say that I thought._

"Or Angel?" added Nudge.

"They-," he began but then started to cough loud and uncontrollable.

"Hey Star," I said.

She perked up.

"Can you get some water quick?"

"Sure," and she dashed off.

Not a minute latter she was back with a few bottles of water. I opened one of the bottles and gave it to him. Gazzy then chugged it down and coughed one more time. He cleared his voice and began.

"After the explosion we evacuated as fast as we could. Then a pipe fell down with some rubble on Angel. Fang then told me to go on and he would help Angel. But I think there in trouble!"

I froze up. I knew I should have stayed with them. Even though Angel is strong and brave. Plus been acting spoiled, bratty, and odd. She's still my baby. And could Fang think of something fast as thousand of pounds came tumbling down on them? I glanced over where the manhole was but there was so much smoke and dust. Maybe Dylan could-.

"Show us!" I barked at him. "Right now!"

"Okay," and he gulped.

_I know I'm nervous too._

We followed him as quickly as possible.

"Dylan, Maya, Iggy, Nudge try flying around to clear the dust. Kate and Star search around. If you find them under some rubble, Kate helps them and Star run as fast to contact us. Ratchet and Holden follow me."

_Angel, Angel I thought really hard. Were you and Fang? Are you guys okay? _

"_Max," said a faint voice. _

_Angel._

"Hey" yelled Ratchet as he cut my concentration. "Dylan and Maya found them."

"Where, where?" as my nerves shocked.

"There over there in that area." and he pointed in front of us.

I dashed off as fast as I could flap my wings while shouted Dylan and Maya.

"Here!" said Dylan's faint voice somewhere in the mist.

I circled around calling his name over and over. Then felt a tap on my shoulder.

"This is no time for joc-!" I began.

I spuned around 180 and ready to give this guy a maximum kick. I stopped half way to not see white wings but black wings, black dirty wrinkled cloths, and a pleased grin. Fang was there right in front my eye.

"Fang," I gasped.

"Yes?" he asked.

Tears then ran down my face. I flew to him and hugged him. We then fell on the ground and my tears started to drip on his face.

I then yelled, "You jerk I thought you were gone and this time for good!"

"I'm sorry? I guess" he mumbled.

"Where's Angel? Is she safe? Injured?"

"I'm here," she said.

I notice the dust cloud was gone and everybody was surrounded us. Ratchet was snickering and whispered to Maya, "You been betted by your own clone." She then nudged him in the ribs.

Iggy was ruffling Gazzy's hair. Kate and Star was talking to Nudge about the whole what do you do when you favorite outfit was ruined. Dylan was thanking Holden for saving his life.

"Um excuse me?" said Fang.

"Yes?" I asked and turned to him and everybody did the same.

_Okay people he was talking to me so carry on what your doing. _But I only said that in my mind. _Except Angel if you are listening were going to work on that. _

I quickly glimpse at Angel and she blushed but smile.

"Hello earth to Mmaaaxxxx," said Fang.

"Sorry were you waiting?"

"Yes. And I'm waiting for you to get off me please."

"Oh right." I mumbled and everybody laugh.

Maybe I do sorta flirt with my hurt feelings. And I probably have to work out with me, Fang, and Dylan thing. But no matter what I'll be with my family.

"Okay people we have lots to do, places to go , people to meet, and visa versa."

I stepped up and bumped my fist with Fang. Maya then joined Dylan, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Gazzy tapped Iggy twice and they joined. Holden, Nudge, and Angel.

"Lets hear for Fang's Gang!" shouted Ratchet.

"The Flock!" I added.

"Here's to the Flock and Fang's Gang!" everyone shouted together.

**Two Love Birds**

About a month latter.

We returned to Total in our house in Colorado who babbled like Nudge and was happy to see Fang again. Though when he gave his famous lick, which made Fang make a face. Plus Fang's group was amazed. Maya tried to get use to it (see end of book 2). Kate and Star kept hugging and petting him. We found my mom, Ella, and Jeb after our search. I was great full that Ella didn't end up with wings. Ella wrote I'm must have wings because they ended in the school. Now since a week ago I've been kicking back like that normal 15-year-old girl again. But normal for me doesn't come once in a while.

"Hey," said a voice "Can I join you?"

I turned around, smiled, and said "sure."

Today I'm not sitting in a tree in Colorado. I'm sitting in a tree in Germany with you know who!

"So where's Dylan?" asked Fang.

Yes Dylan came down as my perfect half and Fang back as my right wing man. You know what? I'm having a girl next May and we decided Sara.

No I'm just kidding. I'm not planning to have baby a for a LONG time. I am in Germany but not to have little flock.

"Dylan went to report about Dr. Han's death."

"Ahh," exclaimed Fang.

"What's with the Ahh," I emphasized.

"Well it's weird."

I shifted in the tree and faced him.

"Of all the people who try to kill me die. First Ari-,"

He paused and patted my shoulder.

Come to think of it. I haven't thought of Ari like I forgot him. It's probably around a year since he died. I'll go visit him soon.

"And now Dr. Hans," he finished.

"Hum,"

"What's with the hum?" he asked.

"Well now that you mention it. It's true. But your not leaving me. Never Ever."

He smiled. I smiled back. He than leaned closer and kissed me. I couldn't see anything but his dark eyes. For the 15 years of my life I've seen happiness, pleasantness, fear, anger. I then closed my eyes slowly. Now we were kissing.

Like two love birds in a tree.


End file.
